You are me sun shine, my only sun shine...
by Takeru T
Summary: TAKARI! NOW IT'S JUST GETTING SO COOL WITH THE WATER GUY KILLING EVERYONE! COOL! READ, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!
1. Default Chapter

You are my sun shine, my only sun shine….  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, DON'T SUE ME! I'm poor, really! Have mercy….  
  
  
  
" Fine! You know what? I'm outta here!" Screamed Kari, jumping off the bed.   
" Just go! I didn't want you over in the first place!" TK yelled back, equally loud if not louder. " Because you started it!"  
" GERRRRRRRRR! MEN!" She exclaimed irritably, swinging open the door to his room, and slamming it heavily behind her.  
TK to growled in out of annoyince, and flopped backwards onto his grass-green bed. 'Why does she always have to be right? I know she started it!' He thought bitterly to himself, fiddling with his silver dog tag, watching the reflection bounce on and off the walls of his now somewhat dreary room.   
A knock came to the door. " What'd yah want!" TK exploded, shooting upright like a rocket.   
" TK, can I please come in? It's me." Came a squeaky voice.  
" It's a free country…" Grumbled TK, laying back down in his bed of hate.  
The door opened slowly, to reveal the little orange creature that was Patamon, carrying with him what appeared to be a gaint pickle jar. Not really carrying it though, more like scrapping it across the carpet since it was way too big.   
" What is it?" The blonde asked quickly, roling over to his side so not to meet his partner's face. He knew when ever he did he'd feel sorry, Patamon's eyes had always done that to him.  
" This week, I'm a jelly bean!" came his voice again.  
An eyebrow rose on Takeru's face. " Ah jelly-bean. Right. Whatever."  
TK had observed how Matt functioned when upset about a brake up or argument with a friend. And that basically was it, in one word. Whatever.  
" I mean, I've asked around and everyone says I look kinda like a jelly bean." Said the digimon, arriving at the bed with his cargo. " So I decided I am one." He grinned with shear joy at his decision, but stopped when his partner seemed not to share his feelings of joy.   
" Are you alright, TK? You look kinda down. Where'd Kari go?"  
" Kari! What's with the third degree?" Before Patamon could blink, TK was up and punching. Punching the walls, throwing his pillows, and just about everything else he could find. When he was done, it looked like a tornado had gone through it. Yet through the reckage of broken glass and torn paper, he spotted a hint of silver, the tip of his d-terminal.  
He had a stareing contest with it for a moment, while Patamon cowered in a corner at Takeru's vicious behavior, not daring to move. Suddenly the boy shook his head, as if trying to clear his mind, grabbed his hat off the bed post, and went for the door.  
As he opened it, someone else on the other side was doing the same, so he was pushed backwards. He tripped over Patamon's jar and onto his butt next to his over turned study chair.   
" Ohh, TK! I'm sorry!" Came a girl, dressed in a green school uniform. Sora. Her brown hair came around the corner before her face did. She opened the door catiously, pushing the various items on the floor back so it could do so.  
" What happened in here?" She asked curiously, kneeling down beside the fallen child.  
" It's none of your business! What's with everyone today?!?!?" Takeru exclaimed, madder that kid kid when their hard drive crashes. (o)  
" I-I just, TK!" Sora simply couldn't find the words to soothe him back to his normal self as she always had when they were younger. TK got to his feet, and stormed out of the apartment. Matt could be heard from the kitchen, calling out his little brother's name and asking what was wrong. Sora just sat, kind of shocked at what had just happened there.   
She looked at the destruction Takeru had caused his room, and looked almost hurt at what he'd just said to her. Her eyes finally fell on the scared figure of the digimon in the corner.   
" Patamon, what happened to TK, he's so, so…"  
" So much like me when I was his age?" Came Matt's voice from above Sora. There stood Matt in the doorway, in his all black outfit, casually drinking a soda he'd gotten from his mother's fridge.   
" He's sure angry." Patamon sighed softly, looking out the window. Sora too stared out at the beautiful sky, lit with dazzeling colors as if painted on the heavens by the setting sun.  
" I guess so." Concluded Sora, getting back to her feet. Matt continued to sip away at his soda, seeming to disregard the situation. " No what?" asked Sora, walking over and picking up the frightened digimon. Patamon felt suddenly warm and comforted in Sora' s slender fingertips.  
Matt stopped drinking for a moment. " We watch that movie we came over here to see?"  
The brown haired girl rolled her eyes. 'Why do guys always think anger is a good thing?'  
In doing this, her eyes fell upon a tip of silver in Takerus faded bed sheets. She bent over to pick it up. It was TK's D-terminal, left carelessly behind by the young boy. Before Matt saw, she slipped it into her pocket. Then she turned to exit the room.  
" Uhh, Sora? I think I should go find him. I don't think he should be alone…" And with those soft words, patamon swooped his gaint ears and flapped out the open window.   
" Movie for two." Matt muttered, showing no concern. Sora once more rolled her eyes.  
They went into the living room, and sat on the couch. Matt flipped on the TV and pressed power on the VCR. The movie was already in and they began watching, Sora's mind elsewhere than how close Matt seemed to be…  
  
**Elsewhere **  
  
"I probably shouldn't of yelled at him like that…" Kari thought to herself, staring up into the blank ceiling of her room. " After all, he probably didn't mean it anyway. And I was rude too…Maybe it'll just blow over…"   
She rolled to her side, forcing the pillow off her light pink bed. She sighed. " Wonder where he is now…"  
  
**Elsewhere**  
  
" Dad, I'm here." TK yelled flatly into his father's apartment.  
" Oh, hiya son. Matt was going over to your place to-"  
" Yeah Yeah, make out with Sora. I got it."  
" I thought they were going to a movie." He said, almost puzzeled. TK, now fifteen, knew almost everything about Matt's love life. He didn't keep it very quiet now that he was eighteen.  
" Rright." TK responded, to angry to even bother making an excuse for his brother. " Look, I gotta do some homework, and my house is a little messy, so can I use your computer?"  
" your mother always-"  
" Keeps it clean, I know. She's at work. The house is in use. That work for you?" He spat annoyed with all the questions.  
" Uhh, sure. Go for it. But our house is a little messy too." He went back to the couch.  
TK slipped into the study down the hall, no longer feeling quite as angry, but more confused and, well, depressed. He started up the computer, waiting for it to load.  
" My Dad's computer could tell you what the dinosaurs were like." He thought miserably.  
It finally booted up, and TK held his Green D-3 up to the screen. For a brief moment, he remembered his D-terminal wrapped somewhere in his wrinkled bed sheets in his shattered room. Then he realized he had no need for it, because he had no digimon either. He sighed deeply, " Digiport…..open." The gate flickered, and he felt the familiar rush of wind and power around his body as he traveled to the digital world…  
  
**Elsewhere**  
  
" Yolie!" Patamon yelled to a closed window. One of her brother's passed by, and he ducked quickly into a bush. Suddenly Poromon flew by.  
" Poromon!" He cried happily to the other behind the glass.  
" Patamon, what are you doing here? Where is TK?" His voice was muffled through the translucent material that separated them.  
" I dunno, he stormed out, something about Kari."   
Yolie paced by, saw Poromon out in the open, and pulled him quickly under her shirt. Then she saw Patamon.   
" get outta here! Someone's gonna see you!"  
" TK's Missing!" He said, tears forming as he remembered his partners harsh words and even stronger actions. " I dunno where he went after Kari left our apartment!"  
Yolie's stomach wiggled and bounced. " Why don't you let him in!" It suggested tursley. Yolie hit herself on the head with her free hand that wasn't holding her stomach in. Then slid the window open, just enough for the orange creature to emerge from under neath.  
Patamon began to cry openly in her arm, then joined Poromon under the Tech vest.  
" OK." Said the girl once they got to her room. She took out her D-3 and set it to detect. Two signals below her, and one glowing in the next apartment over.  
" Cody's in his apartment, and TK and Kari are still there Patamon!" She scolded. Patamon whimpered.  
" No, that's Matt and Sora. They're watching a movie at TK's Mom's Apartment."  
" Well, lets call Kari and see if he's over there." She exited the room and came back a moment later with the phone. She dialed up Kari's number….  
  
**Elsewhere**  
  
The phone rang outside the door of Kari and Tai's still joint account room. Kari rolled away from the door, pretending she didn't hear that noise. Outside, she heard Tai pick it up and answer. After a few moments he shouted through the door.  
" Kari, it's for you!"  
" If it's TK, tell him I don't wanna talk to him!"  
" It's Yolie. I think somethings wrong…"   
Kari sat up, and got to her feet. She slowly slid the door open just enough for the phone to slide through and to see part of her brother's face, lit with a doopy smile.  
" She probably ran out of lipstick!" He chuckled to himself. Now that she was sixteen, her and the Ichi-joji boy were quite the little item, and she always had to look her best.  
" Hello?" Asked Kari as she sat back down on her bed.  
" Hi Kari, do you know where TK is?"  
Kari's cheeks when a little paler as she looked in the mirror while desiding what to answer. She was wearing her favorite white tang-top with a light pink Tech vest over it.  
" Hello?"  
" I don't care where he is…" She half lied.   
" Ut-oh." Came Miyako from the other end, " What'd he do?"  
" None of your business, it's all good."  
" RRRrright. OK, well, call me if he shows up there."  
" Why?"  
" He's missing."  
" WHAT?"  
  
**Elsewhere**  
  
Sora and Matt both watched the movie, neither really knowing what was happening in it.  
" I wonder where he stormed off to…" Thought Sora to herself, absentmindedly laying her head on Matt's broad shoulders.  
His train of thought was rushing down the same track. " I loved being alone, but he's not like me…Maybe I should have followed him…"  
Matt turned to Sora. Sora looked upwards at him. Their noses were inches from each other. Matt sighed. As much as he loved the layout, family came first.   
" Sora, I-"  
" I know, I've been thinking about it too."  
" Well, lets go find the runt so I can give him a piece of my mind."He got to his feet and went back to the door, slipping on his black overcoat. Sora joined him, " He'll know better than to mess things up with Kari on days I'm hanging out with you!" He brushed his lips against hers, and went down the hall.   
" Matt?" She called down after him.  
" What?"  
" I'll go over toJoe and Izzy's places and see if he's there."  
" I'll go over to Tai and Davis'."  
" Kay, C Yah!"  
" Later!" And Matt was down the stairs and in the small parking lot, hoping onto his jet black motorcycle. ' Being a rock star has it's values!' He smiled to himself, slipping on his black helmet and matching gloves. He started the engine and tore down the road.  
**Elsewhere**  
  
TK walked an endless trail in the digital world, now more peaceful these days after the defeat of evil. To be more specific, the evil could never really be defeated, it just lay somewhere unseen, until it's powers grew to full force and attacked again.  
I was a beautiful site to behold; The sun setting behind the many mountains in the far off distance, the clouds specled with dazzeling purple orange and red seemed almost painted upon the sky, but Takeru found none of these things to be satisfying without Kari, who he had brought here many times to watch the digital sun set.  
He sighed, and slumped against the nearest tree, feeling so alone.' Why did I have to fight with her? I knew she was right, why couldn't I just go with it one more time?'  
He thought back on the incedent. It was somewhere in the afternoon of that hot Saturday, when they had been studying for the huge math exame on Monday, first thing too. It had started out as a small error in a mathematical equasion, then turned into a huge fight and bring up every fault from their past. The arguing must have lasteda good three hoursuntil Kari had had enough and stormed out on him…Maybe forever.  
He desided he was uncomfortable against this tree, so he climbed up to one of the higher branches, and layed himself on it. There he thought and re-thought over the situation at hand. Then decided that was to painful, and gently drifted into a restless sleep upon the branch.  
  
**Elsewhere**  
  
" So, you don't know where he went Patamon?"  
" No, he got mad and stormed out…" Answered Patamon with an injured sniff.  
Kari continued to talk to the Patamon on Yolie's telephone, to get the full picture of what had happened after she had left the Takaishi household. Yoie listened on the other side as well, for she only knew pieces as well. Kari was just finishing up when her D-3 began to beep. She took it from her back pocket and slowly watched the screen as a light flickered on and off, getting closer to her. She saw Tai's signal, he was probably out on the couch channel surfing. And then The other was very close. Then a knock at the door.  
" I gotta go, someones here. If it's him, I'll call you back." She hung up without waiting for the other's goodbye.  
She peeked out her door and watched Tai open the apartment door. Behind Tai's puff of brown hair, she saw a hint of caramel gold. Her heart beat faster. Had he come back?  
" Kari it's for you!" Called Tai.   
It had to be. Oh gawd.  
" Uhh, tell him I'm in my room." He repeated that to the guest who knodded. Kari closed her door and waited for Takeru, her Takeru, to walk in and make her feel better, to comfort her, to make the hurt in her stomach and heart stop. But he did not.  
Another knock. Her door this time. Here he comes.  
" Come in." She answered.  
" Hiya Kari." The voice was deeper than TK's. Her heart sank as Matt slid in through the door and took a good look around. " Is TK here?"  
" No." She answered coldly. Than she began to cry.  
" Hey, whoa, slow down. If I said something, I didn't mean it, honest. Aww, Sora's gonna kill me."  
Kari continued to weep. Matt kneeled at the side of the bed. " Uhhh, This isn't my job, it's my bro's."  
" I know, and he's not here…." She whispered through her sobs.  
" Can I use your phone Kari?"  
" Yeah, do you know where he is?"  
" No, I'm working on it."  
He dialed up Davis' number, but it was busy. Then he hung up the phone. It began to ring th moment he set it down.   
" Hello?" He answered in his classy voice, " Kamiya residence, Matt speaking."  
" Matt?"  
" Sora?"  
" Yeah, I think we found him."  
  
OK, what did yah think? Write me if yah want more! My e-mail is TK_takaishi_11@yahoo.com. Review please! 


	2. Ever had one of those days?

Chapter two: You are my sun shine, my only sunshine....  
  
  
A/N: I'm sorry about the little boxes on the last part, they're supposed to be quotes...u o u And if they loaded right for you, great! I got like 10 reviews and they were all good so here I go again.  
OK, so where I left off. Sora just called Matt and said that she might have found TK. (I dont own digimon, disclaimer....)  
  
**Kamiya place**  
" You found him?" Matt exclaimed, more shocked than happy. Kari jumped at his outburst, " Where is he?"  
" Chill out Matt. We think he's in the digital world." Came Sora's cool reply. " Come meet me and Izzy at his place, and we'll go get him."  
" OK, love you Sora, Later."  
" See Yah Yama!"  
The phone clicked dead. Matt hung up. A shocked and worried Kari got off her position on the bed. Matt smiled his best, and went hastily for the door. Before he could get out, Kari blocked the way.  
" Where is he?" She asked, tears gone, her voice firm and unforgiving.  
" He's, uhhh."  
" Well?"  
" Listen Kari, he probably doesn't feel like talking much right now and if you tagged along, well, uhh, he's in a pretty bad mood, and, he, might, uhh, well say something to you that could make it worse. I do it all the time when I'm angry."  
Kari understood, but not fully, and reluctantly let Matt pass.   
" Thanks..." He muttered, slightly nudging her shoulder with his own on the way out.  
" Yo Matt, going so soon?" Asked Tai, watching Matt slip his black helmet back on.   
" Yeah, I've gotta go talk to my little bro about messin' with my love life." He half-joked.   
Kari watched from the doorway to her room, feeling the tears welling up again. Matt left, slamming the door behind him. Tai cringed at the noise it made.  
" What a grouch. He's sure in a hurry." Then sat back with the rest of his family and watched T.V.  
Kari rushed to the window, to see in what direction Matt was heading. The tires screeched as he roled out of the parking lot, rubber burning.  
' Up town...He's headed up town towards the hardware shop...' Kari made a mental note, and then splashed down on her bed. She wimpered slightly.  
It hurt. Was it her heart? Her head? Her stomach? It all hurt. ' It all hurts, why? Did I really mess it up that bad? Is it over? Like that?' The tears streamed freely from her clouded brown eyes.  
An Idea hit her. She could E-mail TK and apologize to him on the d-termial. she smiled at her idea. ' At least it will be something to do other than pout. I could fix it...'  
She took out her D-terminal and typed:  
Dear TK,  
Please don't be upset with me anymore. I'm so sorry. It was so stupid for us to fight like that, over something as silly as homework and math problems. Please come home so we can talk it over.  
Love,   
~Kari Kamiya  
  
She closed the lid, and snapped it firmly shut. Just then, Gatomon appeared in the windowsil, and rapped lightly on the glass.  
' At least she had a good day...' Concluded Kari from the smile on the cat's face. She then wiped her tears away and proceeded to opening the window. Once open, the cat popped hastily in.  
" Brrr, it's getting colder now!" Gatomon declared, and indeed it was. the sun was almost set. Where ever TK was, Kari thought, he was probably gonna catch a cold.  
" Guess what Kari babe?" Said the white cat, purring lightly.  
" What?" Asked Kari, trying to sound casual and happy.  
" I went to the fish market and really scared this sailor by making him think the fish were dancing and talking!" She giggled, and it sounded like a highly satisfied purr.  
Kari nodded and pretended to laugh. Gatomon's smile faded from her face, and concern filled it.  
" What's wrong, Kari? Did you have another bad dream?"  
" No, it wasn't a dream... It was all for real..." Kari sighed and looked away, hiding the pain in her face.  
" where's TK?" Asked the cat, climbing onto the bed. and so Kari explained all her troubles to the cat, who knodded and patted her affectionatly, and purred and comforted.  
" And now Matt won't tell me where he is." She finished.  
" Million bucks says he went to his Dad's house." Said Gatomon, picking up the phone and handing it to her.  
" OK, I'll try." She dailed the Ishida residence...  
  
  
**Elsewhere**  
  
" Ok, Kari said she would call her if TK showed up there, and that was nearly an hour ago." Yolie fiddled with the phone, waiting for it to ring and Kari's cheerful voice to sound on the other side because TK had come back to her. No such even had occured, but she still waited and hoped for the best.  
On the bed, a restless and guilty Patamon roled impatiently around on the covers, pulling them out off place. Poromon flew around the room, off course and, too, worried for the couple.  
Suddenly a banging filled the room. " YOLIE! GIVE ME THE PHONE!" Yolie's older brother Derek's voice sounded loudly. The door knob jingled, and Poromon was instanly still and fell with a loud thud to the floor. Patamon swooped under the pillow, one of his wings still showing. Yolie quickly dailed Ken's number, which she knew by heart.  
Derek entered, looking very upset. " You, twerp! Get off the phone. I gotta call Jennifer! She's gonna kill me if I don't call her!"  
" Shut up and get out! I've gotta a life too!" Yolie shouted back. And just then Ken picked up.  
" Hello?" Ken answered, " Ichi-joji residence, Ken speaking."  
" Yes Ken, I'm still here." Said Yolie in a loud, annoyed tone.  
" What?"  
" I SAID I'm still here, seeing as I've been talking to you all this time and didn't hang up yet."  
" Ohh, does that mean Derek needs the phone again?"  
" Ohh yes, I'd love to go out with you this Tuesday!"  
And all that came from Ken was a sigh. Derek gave up and left, slamming the door loudly behind him. Patamon came out, holding his jumbo sized ears in pain. Poromon just groaned from somewhere on the floor.  
" So yeah, I'll see you Tuesday Baby." Miyako continued.  
" Ok, good bye Yolie, take care of yourself."  
" Bye Ken." She hung up the phone.  
" look, Yolie..." Patamon spoke up before she started to talk again (which yolie had a habit of never stopping)." I'm gonna go now and see if I can't find him myself."  
" Ok Patamon, but give me a call." She opened the window, and Patamon swooped out, and headed downtown, towards the park. He'd once been told you could find anybody at the park...  
  
**Elsewhere**  
  
The phone emitted it's ringing noises in the Ishida household.  
" I'll get it TK!" Called James Ishida towards the study. He'd been washing the dishes, so he wiped his hands clean and dry before answering it, nearly giving Kari a heart attack on the other end.  
" Hello, Ishida resi-"  
" Yeah, I know." Kari interrupted, " Sorry to be so hasty, but is TK there?"  
" Yes. He's in the study finishing his homework."  
" He is? Really?" Kari's face lit up on the other side, so Gatomon to smiled.  
" Do you want to talk to him?"  
" No! I'LL BE RIGHT OVER!" Kari declared, and slammed down the phone.  
" That's strange. Then again, TK's being pretty strange too. Teenagers." Then he went back to the dishes, rinsing them in the soapy water.  
  
**Elsewhere**  
  
" Tai, I need a ride!" Kari shouted. She ran into the livingroom and stood infront of the T.V.  
" Hey, Hikari Kamiya, what's gotten into you? Don't stand infront of the TV like that, some people are trying to watch it." Said her father harshly.  
" Make Tai give me a ride to Matt's place and I'll move."  
" Wasn't Matt just here?" Her mother asked.  
" Yes, but now TK's there." Her parents exchanged confused looks.  
Then Mr. Kamiya spoke up. " tai, do whatever she wants, just get her outta the way."  
Tai groaned and sat up from his lazy lounge position. " Ok Kari, you win, where to?"  
" Matt's place."  
" OK." Tai grabbed the keys and Kari moved. Her stomach was doing backflips. Gatomon ran out of the room and jumped into her arms as Tai closed the door. Kari rushed down the stairs to the parking lot and hopped into the beat up car.  
" Slow down tiger, he'll still be there when we get there." Tai joked, started the engine, and roled out of the lot.  
  
**Eslewhere**  
  
A cold breeze blew up TK's shirt, making him shiver. He refused to open his eyes back up and return to his world of hurt. He absolutely refused to go back. Something tickled the back of his neck. His eyes shot open.  
" AHHH!" He forgot he was in a tree, and temporarily lost his balance. This was enough time for him to go spiralling out of the tree and into the gravel pathways below. He landed flat on his back, with a blunt thud. He let out a moan, and didn't bother to try to sit back up.  
By now it was total darkness, and the digital world was much colder than his own. The world was much scarier too, a movement in every bush, a giggle behind every tree. A mind game, meant to drive you crazy, thats what it was.  
TK shivered. The memory of the previous hours flooded back to him. That didn't help the scenario much. He was cold, hungry, wet? No that wasn't right. Wet? He tried to sit up, but only managed to his elbows. He looked where he'd been laying. A pile of greenish-blue watery gel lay underneath him.  
" Nasty! What is that?"He asked a loud, even though he knew he was alone. Or so he thought.  
Suddenly, the gel squirmed to life, and took a shape, almost like the body of a man. It grin mercilusly, showing millions os sharp, watery, teeth.  
TK gasped and struggled to find his feet. It was no use, he couldn't move. Had he broken something? I didn't hurt like that, he felt just constricted up to his waist. He looked towards his feet, or where they should have been. Instead was that goo, up and down his legs, completely covering his lower half. It began to push itself upwards towards his chest and face.  
" Patamon!!! Patamon!!!" He shouted with the last of his breath, until the gel had completely covered his face. He couldn't breath...  
  
**Elsewhere**  
  
A knock came at the door. Izzy's mother answered.   
" Why, hello Matt dear. Izzy's in his room."  
" Thanks." He said quickly, and made his way to the room that was Kuoshiro's.  
" Matt! Your here, finally." Sora said as Matt came in. Her and Izzy were hunched over Izzy's laptop at his desk.  
" So, did you find him?"  
" Yes and no." Said Izzy, typing furiously.  
" What'd yah mean?" asked Matt impatiently. Sora took his arm to calm him down.   
" What he means is that his signal just disappeared from view, just a second before you got here." Sora said quickly.  
Matt looked even more ticked. " Where'd he go?"  
" There are no digiports directly in that area, so to be truethful, he really just up and disappeared. I dunno where he went." Izzy answered grimly.  
" BULL!' Matt shouted." He's gotta be there somewhere!" He held out his digivice to the screen.  
" Matt NO! Wait!" Sora called, but too late.  
" Digiport, open!" And he was gone.  
  
**Elsewhere**  
  
  
Patamon swayed back and forth at the park. There was no one here at all. they'd all gone home because it was so cold out.   
Patamon's ears suddenly perked up at a faint calling of his name.  
" TK?" He asked of the air. There it was again, desparate, in trouble. It had to be him, he just knew it.   
" TK, I'm coming!" He swooped out of the park, down the street, to the computer store on the corner. The owner was just about to close up for lack of customers that night. Before the door closed, Patamon swooped scilently in, and when the man had locked up and gone, he turned on one of the computers.   
" Digiport, OPEN!" He whispered, and he too, was gone.  
  
**Elsewhere**  
  
" Kari, hold up!" shouted Tai from somewhere behind her.  
' Not now, stupid!' Kari thought to herself, ' I've found him!' She reached the door, and rang the doorbell several times before Mr.Ishida came to the door.  
" Hello Kari." he finally answered, and just as he did, Tai was reaching the top of the stairs, out of breath.  
" Yes, hello. Can I come in?"  
" Sure." He turned around. " TK, Kari's here to see you!"  
Gatomon appeared out from behind Kari's legs as she walked in behind James Ishida. " TK?" He called down the hallway. No answer. they reached the door and then he knocked. " TK? You here?"  
With those words, Kari's heart jumped into her throat. In the study, not answering. She just knew what was going to happen next.  
He opened the door to a dark room, the only light being the glowing blue of the computer screen on an empty chair.  
" Guess he went home when I wasn't looking." concluded Mr. Ishida, going back into the livingroom with Tai.  
Kari went to further investigate the matter. She roled the mouse around, until the digiport reader came up. It read:  
  
  
  
Digiport opened from this location by Takaishi, Takeru, 6:10 P.M.  
  
Kari sat down in the chair and sighed. He really was gone.  
  
So what do you think? you like? Email me, TK_takaishi_11@yahoo.com  
Flames, review, please review. If you like, I'll make more. ^ - ^  
I like the image of watery teeth coming to eat me. LOL. REVIEW PLZ! 


	3. Where'd everybody go?

A/N: This is getting more freaky than a love story, COOL. OK, uhh, keep on reviewing. I don't own digimon, but I sure can make a good story with 'em in it. LOL, I'm having to much fun with this. ^_^'  
  
**Izzy's house**  
  
" Matt?" Asked Izzy through the computer, trying to get a hold of his friend. No answer.  
" MEN, I SWEAR! But then again, that's why I always liked Matt..." Sora said thoughtfully to herself, looking at her hand where Matt had been just moments before.  
Suddenly Matt's signal popped up on the screen. He was three hundred yards from TK's last known position.  
" I found him Sora! Here he is!" He pointed at the screen, careful not to leave a smudge on his precious screen.  
" Thank goodness he's ok, that. OUHHH!He makes me so made sometimes!" She scolded, then her eyes softened, " Ahh, but yeah gotta love it..."  
Izzy roled his eyes. This was life for him. Do this, do that, listen to everybody get together and go on dates. Matt and Sora, TK and Kari, Yolie and Ken. He sighed. The girl of his dreams was going out with his best friend, Joe.   
" Ahh Mimi..." He said scilently to himself. ' Thought I'm to shy to tell you...I, ohh no.. That won't work.' Lately he'd been trying to come up with a good way to ask her out and not hurt Joe in the process. ' Alas. I'll have to wait another couple months till she's free again...' He sighed dreamily.  
" Izzy, what's that?" asked Sora with alarm, choking him from his day dream.  
A dozen or so tiny little spots had suddenly popped up on the screen, all somewhat close to Matt's position, in a wierd oval shape.  
" What, are they?" Izzy asked out loud, but was typing quickly at the same time. Matt was one hundred yards from where TK had disappeared...  
Then the screen frizzed out. Sora cried out. Izzy cursed and beat on the hard drive. Then a small message floated past the screen. It read:  
  
  
I've got one, gonna be two. Who's up next? How about you?  
  
Then a picture of Sora fluttered by breifly. Sora backed shakily away from the computer. " Matt..." She wimpered, up against the door now. " He's gonna get Matt..."  
" And It looks like your next..." added Izzy, not helping as usual.  
  
**Elsewhere**  
  
' He's really gone...' She thought, plopping down in the chair next to the glowing screen of the computer. ' TK heard me on the phone with his Dad and left so he wouldn't have to talk to me!'  
Then she looked at the time of departure more closely. ' Six ten?' She did a double take. ' I called at at least eight thirdy...Where is that boy?'  
She clicked on find digidestined, then typed in his name. " One, Takeru Takaishi, is not presently in the Digital World." Answered a monitone voice through the speakers.  
" That's not right." Kari shook her head. Then clicked the button labeled: Find last known location. It showed the area, then the computer frizzed out when she clicked on it.  
" What the?" She gave it a gentle nudge and some words went slowly passed. It said:  
  
  
You found his hiding place good for you. Don't you know soon I'll have two? Three is better, won't you say? Come to the Digital world right away!  
  
A picture of a caramel gold haired boy holding a basketball flickered by. TK. Then another caramel blonde boy, Matt. Then a spiky haired girl that she recognized as Sora. Then her picture flickered slowly on and off the screen.  
She winced. Was TK trying to freak her out? Was someone playing a joke on her? What exactly was going on here? As she asked these questions, the computer snapped off, and Kari was left in a pitch black room with her horrible thoughts.  
  
  
**Elsewhere**  
  
" TK? TK where are you?" Patamon yelled through thick bushes. His gut told him this was the way to go to find his partner, and his gut had never been wrong before...  
  
**Elsewhere**  
  
" TK! TK!" Matt called out to the empty nothingness of the night. " Where are you TK?"  
Now he was really getting worried. His up beat additude was starting to give way to that tugging feeling in his stomach. It seemed to be warning him that something was wrong. Really wrong, with this situation.  
Suddenly, his digivice crackled and the channel opened. Sora's voice came through, " Matt!" Then it fizzeled out. Matt took it into his hand and surveyed it, trying to force the dread back down into it's cave in the pit of his stomach.  
" It's your girl." Crackled a voice, making Matt jump. " She's in trouble, don't you know? You'll be first before she'll go!" Then the laughter, the horribble laughter, that seemed to be coming from all sides. Matt dropped his digivice, and looked wildly around for the sorce of the laugh.  
Then it was silence. Matt gazed uneasily in each direction, then went to turn around, but found one foot seemed to be immoble.  
" What the?" He looked down, to see a greenish-blue blobb on his foot. He cried out, and then they all shot up from the grass, pelting him from all sides. Using the last of his wits, he took in a gaigantic breath of air before one smacked him in the face and sent him spiralling backwards into a big green-blue figure, which swallowed him whole...  
  
**Elsewhere**  
  
Yolie called everyone to her house for a meeting, (except Mimi and Joe because they we're in America) and exlained to them how TK went missing. During this intervention, she got a call from Izzy, notifing her that now Matt had gone mssing too. The digidestined began to brainstorm about thier predicament...  
  
**elsewhere**  
  
Izzy's computer had died, and no matter what he did, it refused to live again.  
Just as Izzy was hanging up the phone with Yolie, Sora's pocket began to beep. It wasn't her digivice, It was TK's D-terminal.  
There were two messages, one from Kari (I must not have heard it beep in all the comotion, she thought) And one from some one named: DO  
She didn't read Kari's letter, but went straight to the unidentified sender's message:  
Takenouchi,   
Two blondies down, one belongs to you. Hurry up to save him, so I can catch you too!  
  
It wasn't signed from a sender. " Izzy, take a look at this." Sora said, holding it up for him to come over and read. Once he was finished, he began to ponder.  
" How did it know you would have TK's d-terminal?" He asked of her, but more of himself.  
" I don't know..." Said Sora, a little stunned.  
" All the DD's are at Yolies place, or whats left take your pick." Ohh gawd Izzy, stop IT!  
  
**On the streets of New York**  
  
" Mimi?" asked Joe, straightening up in his chair.  
" Yes Joe?" she gazed dreamily into his eyes.  
" I've gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." He excused himself.  
' Way to spoil the mood Joe!' Mimi thought bitterly to herself, taking a bite of her food.  
The radio in the corner playing classical began to frizz out, as if lossing the station. The man hurried over to fix it. But it could not be done until suddenly, it just up and died. Mimi looked over with mild interest.  
Then it flickered back to life, and totally caught her attention with, " Mimi Takikawa, I've an important message for you!" She whirled around in her seat, slurping in her pasta. It continued to speak:  
" Your friends are in trouble. One by one they continue to disappeard of the face of MY digital world." The cruel laughter sounded. " So here's your rythme: TV's are trouble, run away quick. Stay out of my way, or you'll get your butt kicked!"  
Mimi sat, wide eyed and mouth open as Joe came back to the table and scootched his chair in. " OK, what'd I miss?"  
  
**Elsewhere**  
  
Sora walked out of Izzy's room.  
" Wait you can't go alone! It'll get you! Just like it got Matt!" Izzy pleaded behind her as she was walking out of the apartment in search of a computer. The closest place would be her own, three blocks away.  
" Exactly! It's got Matt! I have to go! Please understand." She waved a sorriful good bye to the Izzy, who just stood dumbstruck in his home's doorway.  
  
**Elsewhere**  
  
Kari went out into the livingroom where Tai, Gatomon, and James Ishida sat on the couch, talking lightly. Gatomon instantly knew what was wrong the moment she saw Kari's face, and jumped into her awaiting arms.  
" Do you have another computer?" She asked of mister Ishida.  
" I don't, but Matt's got a laptop in his room, under the pillow I think."  
" OK, I'm sure Matt won't mind if I use it." And at that moment, he sure wouldn't have.  
She slipped quietly into the dark room and located the laptop. She started it up, which only took a few seconds because it was top of the line, last week's model.  
" Digiport, OPEN!" Kari went in after her friends, Gatomon not far behind.  
  
  
**Elsewhere**  
  
TK groaned lightly. The last thing he remembered was falling out of a tree. No, wait, there was more than that... He tried to think, but it hurt. Was he breathing? He couldn't even tell if he was breathing. He couldn't hear his heart. His eyes refused to open, but through his eyelids he saw some kind of light.  
' Did I die?' He thought, with great pain. The thoughts seemed to be interrupted, a new wave of hurt with each thought. ' Please God, tell me I'm dead...'  
He struggled against the pain and managed to force open his eyes. At first all it was was just a blurr, a blue whirl. His eyes stung. He tried to blink the blue coating away. It couldn't be moved, he just got used to the sting with more important things to try and think about.  
His body ached. It all felt smooshed into a very small area. He tasted something in his mouth. It was filled, and couldn't be forced out. He attempted to move his arms, legs, head, no luck.  
His vision began to generally clear up, except for the blue. He saw what looked like a cave, and he seemed to be the only one in it. It was quiet, either that or his ears were clogged with water. It was right about then, TK began to be able to think clearly once more. He remebered the fall, the goo, being hit in the head with something...  
When he thought of that, his head started to throb. Just then, something sparkled in the distance. It was that gunk. It was coming back. TK wiggled his best, but was still unable to do anything but barely blink. This is when TK realized he wasn't really moving, or breathing. ' How I'm I alive if I'm not breathing?' he thought to himself as the figure loomed closer and closer.  
It was finally in view. It looked just like a thick pile of jello roling towards him. ' Look' He thought to himself with minor enthusiasm, ' It's even got some fruit in the middle like the ones at school.'  
It went right by him, and he got a good veiw of what it carried; The limp body of his older brother. He was being gently tossed back and forth in the jello, looking alot like he was in a gentle sleep.  
' Matt!' TK cried out, but not sound penatrated his lips, which seemed to be locked tightly together. The goo reached the wall acrossed from him, and reached itself to the ceiling, straightening Matt up in a somewhat comfortable standing position. Then half of the goo split off, and the half remaining around Matt tightened and dried that way, like a see though blue kakune.  
' They got me just like that!' TK screamed inside his head. He was horrified. Had they killed him? Matt was a fighter right? But he'd woken up, wouldn't Matt? Gawd, what if he never woke up? all these thoughts raced through his mind, and the blue goo, now taking a humanly shape, squirmed it's way back out of the cave, many miles under ground.  
  
**Elsewhere**  
Sora flung the door open to her apartment and didn't bother to take off her shoes.  
" HIMOMIMHOMEANDIMGOINGTOBEDOKLOVEYOUNIGHT!"  
" OK dear." Came Sora's Mom's voice from somewhere else in the house. She'd somehow managed to hear and undersatnd her daughter in her rush.  
Sora went into her room. " I'm coming Matt, digiport OPEN!" The pull of the digital world rushed by, she heard music. She could feel the power, but only for a moment..Then it was over, she was there.  
It was so dark now. She hadn't thought to bring a flashlight along. she stared into the darkness, now not sure what to do. So she called out his name, meekly. " Matt?"  
She heard a rumbling in the bushes. Some yelling of a high, squeaky voice, and the bushes being torn back and forth as someone approached.  
" He'll eat us ALIVE!" She heard it shout then an orange figure pushed it's way from the bush and crashed into her.  
" Patamon, whats-"  
" RUN!" He swooped out of her arms and flew as fast as he could, calling behind him, " Don't trust him, It ate him! He'll eat us! RUN!" And he faded into the distance.  
" What the...Who?" She asked, puzzeled.  
" Sora?" She heard a voice somewhere in the bushes, pushing, tugging at something.Perhaps trying to get them out of the way. " Sora run! It's coming!" So she ran.  
A second later, Yamato was right behind her, then at her side.   
" What's coming to eat us?" She asked of him, struggiling to run.  
" Me!" He answered.   
Sora took another look at her dream boat boyfriend. He melted, literally, into a pile of goo, right beside her. Sora stopped running and let out a sharp scream as it came at her, covering her head to toe. She struggled to find air. Instead she found her digivice at her side. She took it out, tried to summon it's power, but she felt suddenly dizzy from lack of air. With the last of her strength, she threw it out of her blue entrapment, where it landed just inches away from the real Matt's digivice that lay lifeless and abandoned on the floor. When Sora's was flunge close, it flickered on....  
  
You like? Anybody read this? TK_Takaishi_11@yahoo.com! REview, please review! I like the part where TK see's Matt get trapped in goo and realizes he isn't breathing, how, bout you? Flames? Questions? Comments? It's all good just as long as you give Em to me.  
  
  



	4. KILLER WATER!

A/N: I love digimon, lol. This is a cool story. Keep on reading. I don't own digimon, but I wish I did. I'd be making so much money right about now....  
  
***Yolie's apartment***  
" OK, lets think this through." Said Cody, holding Upamon. " TK and Kari got in a fight. Then TK disappeared. Matt went to find him, so Matt disapeared as well."  
Ken interjected, " What does it look like?"  
" How should I know? Your the genenous!" That was Davis.  
" I didn't ask you!" Ken.  
" OK, calm down guys. " Yolie spoke above all the bickering. " They are gone, and that's whats wrong. Who cares what it looks like, lets just go find them."  
" How do we fight an enemy we don't know?" Asked Ken.  
" We kicked your butt, and we didn't know you very well." Cody.  
" Hahah, very funny." Guess who?  
Just then, Yolie's D-terminal began to beep. She opened it and read a message from someone named DO a loud to the room. It read:  
  
Dear Digidestined:  
It is not you we seek to win, but one among you we must have. When she is finally ours, you will be free. but do not interfer, let our plan take course. All these who jepordize it will become our prey.  
  
  
**Elsewhere**  
  
" What's wrong, Izzy dear? Is your computer giving you a hard time?" Asked Izzy's mom to him as he paced back and forth in the hallways. He was deep in thought about the event at hand.  
" Something like that..." His head snapped up. " I have to use the phone."  
" OK dear, but don't be long. I'm waiting for Mrs. Ichi-joji's recipe for those scrutious rice balls!"  
" Kay."  
He took the phone into his room where he called Yolie and informed her of Sora's absense. In turn, Yolie told him about the message they had recieved moments earlier. By now, it was almost ten thirty at night.  
  
  
**Elsewhere**  
  
Patamon's wings ached from flying so far so fast. He had to stop. It would get him, he knew it would if he stayed here, but it was to hard to go any further.   
He landed, panting severely. He could barely breath. He saw something flickering up ahead. Being the Patamon that he was and always will be, he slowly dragged himself over where he saw two grey digivices, abandoned in the grass. They both were glowing a pale green color. Patamon's face was illuminated in thier light.   
He felt warm, safe...His eyelids were suddenly so heavy from all his travels. He felt safe, safe enough to drift into a quiet slumber...  
  
**Elsewhere**  
  
Kari landed. I was soft. She was as far away from hurt as she could ever be. She was all the way over in primary village. Gatomon instantly recognized it for what it was. They were in a gaint, feather-filled, colorfull pillow.  
Gatomon was first to hop out into the open. Before her, million's of small, wooden cradles stood scilent in the night. There were five dozen night lights or so to light the way. Kari came out of the gaint pillow, dazed.  
She glanced around at all the sleeping cradles. " Primary village? Is this the last place Matt was?"  
" I dunno..." Replied the cat, looking around for signs of danger.  
Suddenly, a low whisper came from one of the very few shadows. " Kari, Gatomon. PSSSTT! I'm over here." A hand waved in the light. It was yellow.   
" I'll go first." Reassured Gatomon, stepping into the darkness. Kari waited outside, unsure. " Kari, it's ok, come in." Her voice called out after a second. So Kari did as she was told.  
She walked in darkness for over a minute. " Gatomon?" she clled out to her.  
" Just keep coming to me babe."  
" OK..."  
One more step, and her eyes filled with light. She blinked until her eyes fell back into focuse. What she saw amazed her. It was Gatomon, Gabumon, Biyomon and Tentomon, and behind them was some sort of control room.  
It has three laptops on desks in the somewhat oval room. In the center of this room, was a panel, a round floor tiling if you will. Each was the color of a crest. Some had two colors. In all, there were ten in the complete cirle. It looked like a pizza diagram. but in the very center of this circle, was one smaller circle. It was two colors; Yellow and pink. These colors were swirled together. A beam of light containing the colors entraped them. Inside this beam, were the two crests floating in mid-air.  
Kari took a closer look. In each of the spots at the edge of the pizza, there was a crest which lay lifeless. Except for the double colored ones, which held instead, thier owner's digi-eggs.  
" Welcome Kari." Said a voice. It was the voice of a man. Then one appeared. He was tall, with broad shoulders, and brown hair in a little pont tail in back.   
" Gennai, what is this place?" Asked Kari in awe.  
" It is a safe haven for you and the others like you." He answered. Then he pointed at what I'm gonna call the pizza. " All your crests have been digitally restored and brought here. This is where the balance truely comes from. We have chosen this sfear, the one of Hope and Light, to be the haven for all the crests."  
" What?"  
" This is where we hide when there's trouble." Translated Gatomon.  
" Ohh, ok. But why am I here?"  
" You and TK's crests are the center of the digital world." Continued Gennai, " Without one, the other can not be, and the digital world falls prey to the evil of the worlds."  
" You're talking about our fight?"  
" Not exactly. The evil has been building up. We need to gather all the digidestined here to help destroy it."  
Kari nodded and looked around. Then she asked hopefully, " Is TK here then? Is he going to help me?"  
" Yes and no."  
" What?"  
" He's only here in spirit and crest. The real TK is in great pereal."  
" Where is he?"  
" Come over here and I can show you."  
  
**Elsewhere**  
His head hurt, it hurt bad. He couldn't move. He hadn't seen Matt's eyes open yet.   
' I hope he's ok..be ok Matt, you just gotta be ok.'  
In this time since we last checked in on TK, the strange figure had come back with Sora, just as limp and dead looking as Matt had been. She was posed next to Matt, looking asleep. Her eyes hadn't opened either.  
' What does it want? What does it want from me? Us?' His thoughts were coming in and out now. Sometimes he could think clearly, and other times they would slip out of his minds reach and fall backwards into the depths of his brain.   
' Kari, where are you? If I ever see you again, I promise I'd never fight again, even if you burned my house down. I'd just say ' hey I love what yah did with the place honey!' And smile. I'm sorry....'  
  
**Eslewhere**  
  
Kari and Gennai walked over to one of the laptops, and it flickered on with Gennai's gentle touch.  
" Good Evening Gennai, working late?" It asked.  
" Nevermind that now. Locate Takeru, bearer of the crest of Hope."  
" Geez, we're sure grumpy tonight, arn't we?" It replied in a sassy tone, and began the hunt down. Kari's heart was doing backflips.  
' What if he's dead? What if he's gone forever? Did he get my message? I hope he got the message...'   
The location popped up on the screen. " There is a signal blocker, a strong one. I could barely over ride it. But we're in. Two minutes tops before detection."  
" Thank you Chipumon." Said Gennai.  
" No problem." And the voice faded out.  
" OK, bring up visual."  
Then a horrible site met Kari's eyes. It was a dark cave, the walls dripping with some kind of blue liquid. Three blue Kakunes lined the walls, each containing a friend.   
" Ohh my Gawd..." Kari grabbed her stomach, suddenly feeling sick. " He's dead! Thier dead!"  
" Calm down Kari." said Gennai, remaining cool. " They are in a frozen animation stage. Matt and Sora are unconcious, but TK somehow is awake. That's how his crest remains glowing. For a brief period of time, the crest of Hope lost it's light, and the worlds collided. Creatues from the other worlds bagan to slip through to ours.Then He regained his conciousness, and the warps disappeared. It is very important we get him back here right way. You two must join in the cirle and call upon the others."  
" Why arn't the other's crest activated? Like Joe and Mimi's?"  
" Though their crests are important, we need not waste thier power by always keeping them on. Matt and Sora's crests will not work until thier digivices are returned to them."  
" Simple enough." Kari replied after a moment of thinking it over. " How do we start thier crests back up?"  
" To reactivate the crests, they must travel to the digital world and call upon thier power. That should start them up nicely."  
" And Matt and Sora?"  
" We must retrieve thier digivices and bring them here."  
" So wait, give me the run down one last time?"  
Gennai roled his eyes. " From the top. Go get TK. Go Get Matt and Sora. Find Matt and Sora's digivices. Join TK in the circle. Call all the digidestined here. Have them call upon thier crest's powers, save the digital world."  
" OK I get it now." Gabumon said after he'd finished. Gennai fell over.  
" Good, now all you digimon get a move on and find those digivices."  
They all knodded and proceedded to the exit, Kari behind them.  
" Where do you think you're going?" Asked Gennai, grabbing her arm and pulling her back.   
" To help."  
" No, you stay put. If they catch you, the digital world is doomed. You must stay here and keep yourself safe from harm. That's the best thing for you and TK right now."  
  
OK then. PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter soon! TK_Takaishi_11@yahoo.com !  
  



End file.
